The secret notebook
by dapperswag
Summary: Blaine has a secret notebook. What does he keep in it? What happens when Wes and David get a hold of it? Warbler craziness. Klaine. One shot. I don't own Glee.


When Wes barged into Blaine's dorm room he did not expect the latter boy to jump and throw himself over his desk. He raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Uhm, did I interrupt anything?" he laughed.

Blaine looked up, panic evident in his flushed face. "N-no. Not at all."

"What were you doing?" He walked over to his friend.

"Nothing," Blaine said quickly. Wes peeked down at him.

"What are you hiding?"

"Hiding?"

"Yeah. You're hiding something beneath your arms."

"No, I'm not." He made to turned away, but Wes was too quick for him. He reached out and grabbed what appeared to be a notebook.

"Aha!" he cried in triumph.

"Wes, give it back."

"Let's see what you've written here that you so obviously don't want anyone to read." Wes opened the first page, but before he could take a look at the contents, the shorter boy had attacked him and was desperately trying to take the small book back.

"Wes! Let go!"

"No!"

"It's mine! Give it back!"

"Absolutely not."

"_Wes!"_

Wes took a step back and Blaine ended up tripping on the carpet. The still standing Warbler couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"You look so ridiculous right now, Blaine!" he exclaimed.

Blaine just glared and dragged himself towards his friend and grabbed his ankle. Wes let out a surprised gasp before he was pulled down to the floor as well. Blaine's hands reached out for the book again.

"Go away!"

"Give me my notebook then!"

"No!"

"What are you guys doing?"

They both looked up and found David looking down at them in confusion.

"David! Blaine has been keeping a notebook full of juicy secrets," Wes said and motioned to the said book.

"There are no secrets!" Blaine protested.

"Then why don't you want me to see it?"

"Because it's private," Blaine said with an exasperated sigh.

"That's enough of a reason," Wes said and finally struggled out of Blaine's grip and stood up swiftly. "Shall we take a look?"

David nodded and they both shot Blaine a smirk. Blaine sighed again in defeat and heaved himself up. His two friends started reading what was in the notebook and their grins got wider.

"No way," Wes breathed.

"This is too good to be true," David added in the same breathy voice.

Blaine glared at them in annoyance. "It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?" Wes looked at him incredulously. "Blaine, you keep a diary which is covered in Kurt's name. Not to mention all the hearts."

"Okay, first of all it's not a diary. It's a notebook. And second of all," He gave them a pleading look. "Please don't tell Kurt."

Mischief covered their faces. "Sure we won't tell Kurt." They slowly backed towards the door.

Blaine glared at them suspiciously. "What are you doing?"

They just grinned, and before he knew it, they had sprinted out of the room, their delighted squeals echoing all over the dorms. Blaine ran after them in alarm. Several heads had popped out to see what the commotion was all about.

"Warblers! Gather around! We have something to tell you," Wes said loudly. He held up the notebook. "In here you will find-"

Blaine had thrown himself on Wes before he could finish the sentence. He clasped his hand over his mouth to prevent him from saying more. The others looked at them in amusement.

"No one touches that book!" Blaine shouted, giving them all a pointed look. He turned his gaze to Wes who nodded in surrender. He let him go and stood up.

"Geez, Blaine, you'd think it contains a bomb or something," Nick said with a laugh.

Blaine just exhaled tiredly and held out his right hand. "The book, please."

He looked at Wes who looked at David who just looked confused.

"I don't have it," he said.

"Me neither," Wes said slowly. He looked at the other Warblers. "Where is the book?"

Everyone shrugged and Blaine's eyes widened in alarm.

"What do you mean? You don't know where the book is?"

"We thought you had it," Jeff said and looked at Wes.

Wes bit his lip. "I dropped it during the struggle."

"Well, it must be here. A book can't just disappear!" Blaine exclaimed. Everyone blinked once before they all darted off to search for the book. They knew that angry Blaine was never fun.

"Has anyone seen it?"

"I think I saw a freshman holding it."

"In here!"

Blaine ran into the common room only to come face to face with Kurt. He grinned sheepishly at the curly headed boy.

"I took the book. It seemed like whatever you've written in here wasn't something you wanted anyone to see, so I took it when no one was looking so I could give it to you later," he explained.

Blaine opened and closed his mouth for a few seconds, trying to find the words. "I…I mean…thank you, Kurt."

Kurt smiled warmly at him.

"Did you…open it?"

"Of course not! I would never do that, Blaine."

Blaine smiled weakly at him. Kurt reached out to give the book back to its owner. Blaine got so lost in his eyes that he forgot to hold out his hand to grab it properly and the book fell to the floor, the pages flying open.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Blaine." Kurt bent down to pick it up.

"K-kurt," Blaine started, but it was too late. Kurt reappeared in front of him with his gaze stuck on the book, looking shocked. Some seconds went by before they finally locked eyes.

"I-I don't know w-what to s-say," Blaine stammered.

"Then don't say anything."

And Kurt closed the distance between them in a heated kiss.

**A/N:**

**This is an idea that I've had for a while. I haven't written properly in some weeks, so I don't know how well I did.**

**Did you like it? Review? =D**

**/xo Natassa**


End file.
